Hana B. Genjisora
"The blade that shall show the worlds its true Beauty'" —The Jester Prince }}'|extra1 = |bounty= Not Yet Revealed}}|first=|affltion=Taichibukai| ocupation= Taichibukai Warlord|devil fruit= |}} '''Hana B. Genjisora ( 源氏物語花カオグロクイナ '' , Genjisora B. Hana Lit: Dead Black Butterfly) is avery prideful Okama and very colorful member of the 'Taichibukai. As one of the vice members, he works with Dokugata and Kojiro Uesugi. He is also famed in aiding Sima Sao Zhang in his acts against the world Government. He is famed throughout the world as one of the most Dangerous Okamas ever. With his deadly fruit, the '''Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Queen Butterfly he sets out to bring the greatest beauty in the world. Introduction The Proudful Okama Hana B. is a member of the mysterious organization Taichinukai, ranking as a vice member. He works with both Kojiro and Dokugata, having loyalty to the other warlord as well. Wanting to bring his own beauty into the world, through killing were his true beauties can come out. He is also one of the more serious and feared Okama’s, the self proclaimed beautiful and greatest okama alive. He has been around for many years, throughout the seas doing as he pleases. Working as an assassin, a pirate and even trying his hand at theatre. He is considered by the government to be much like Sima Sao Zhang a major threat, with his knowledge of the world government. Also with Hana’s knowledge of the many bases that the marines are located in. Being a former Vice-Admiral, he since then left and was marker a traitor after his coup with Sima Sao. Appearance Hana B. is often said to be one of the tallest and muscular Okama’s around, he believes himself to be the greatest one alive and in turn his outfits are very flamboyant to the point of being a transvestite. He is a tall man, with a slim body, long arms and legs. His body is said to have the smell of roses and other rare flowers, with his long brown hair coming down pass his lower back. He often would wear his hair in a French braid or most of the time he is seen having his hair in a very complex creation with the main piece being a Chinese top knot. Looking much like a tiara, held in place by two long pins coming out of each side and going in an x-shape pattern. Colored with a pale blue and light pink with a set of butterfly wings engraved on the top knot. With his hair tied back with long purple ribbons and cords. His theme of dress is that of a queen of all drag queens as Ryan Z. Bagans jokes with him about it. Hana is seen is different outfits all the time, although he does seem to have a theme. That being most of his outfits and his main battle outfit as covered in head to toe in fur. His main battle outfit is a slim tights and body suit. His upper layers consists of a black body suit, covering his arms and torso, he wears this so he will be able to faster and to be able to bend in amazing poses. The main feature on his torsos is a large Chinese style adornment, which comes pass down to his lower stomach. With two light blue tassels coming off of this, then connected by cords. On his arms he wears light blue shoulder plates, with pink fur coming off the end of said plates. Underneath the plates he has a pink cloth coming down covering his shoulders like sleeves. With a pair of match blue gloves, again pink fur coming down off of the ends of the gloves. His lower layers consist of pink leggings coming up to his upper legs, with a fur trim around the ends of the leggings. He has the cloths around his waist looking much like a skirt. Then he wears a pair of high heeled boots, often making a loud click when he walks. Though he is seen in thousands of different outfits, such as fur coats, with different make-up on but always having his tiara on. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Taichibukai Category:Male Category:Okama Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Taichibukai Category:Pirate